


Mother's Day

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter Danvers Family, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Mother's Day, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's Day with the danvers-Grant Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

“Psss. Cat”

“Go away”

“You don’t mean that”, Kara whispered in Cat’s ear, nipping at her earlobe playfully.

  
“Actually I do” the woman said and smiled in spite of herself. She turned around to face her girlfriend and saw Kara’s radiant smile. It was the best thing to wake up to.

“Carter is waiting for you at the dining room. We made banana pancakes. And don’t worry, I cleaned everything up.”

 

Cat smiled warmly. Kara valued her sunday mornings more than anything and to know she had woken up especially early to help Carter and clean everything made Cat feel more in love with the girl. If a thing like that was even possible.

 

“Happy Mother’s Day”, Kara whispered lovingly and gave Cat a small peck on the lips. She stood up and grabbed Cat’s hand, pulling her up from their bed.

 

*

Kara’s first Mother’s Day on her new home had been nice. A lot of the things she learned on Earth seemed so hard to understand, but having a day dedicated to celebrate and honor one’s mother was actually a beautiful thing, and she wished they could’ve had that on Krypton. She wished she could have spent at least an entire day honoring Alura, to show her Mother how much she loved her. More often than not, Kara felt like she had spent those years receiving her mom’s attention, love and teachings, without giving anything back. 

 

Kara still remembered waking up early, cooking with Alex and Jeremiah, adorning the living room and giving presents to Eliza. It was a bittersweet moment, to know she could never have her parents back, and yet at the same time looking at how lucky she was to have found this new family.

 

And now, after what felt like ages, they were all together again in that same house outside of the city and very close to the beach. So much had happened ever since that first celebration. Today the Danvers were joined by Carter and Cat Grant. It was the first time Cat and Eliza met and it was truly something to see: two forces of nature, wonderful mothers and brilliant women together in the same room.

 

There was talk, there was Alex drinking a little too much wine and Carter being simply adorable. There were glances between Cat and Kara that didn’t go unnoticed by the girl’s foster Mom. What she thought, she kept it to herself. But there was love and appreciation in the air. And gratefulness for being together and having something to celebrate. There was family and it was all they needed.

 

**

“Hello, Mother. I tried to call you earlier but your assistant said you were busy” Cat looked down and ran her hands over the fabric of her skirt. She was sitting on the Danvers’ porch, looking out to the beautiful meadow. She sighed before speaking again. “I just wanted to wish you a good day, I guess. Goodbye”

 

She felt bitterness as she hung up. Cat had chased her Mother most of her life as a child, hoping for a word of appraisal, a gesture of love. And now, as an accomplished woman, she still felt the need for affection from that woman… all of the sudden, she felt like she was five again, hoping her Mother would put the drawing she had made on the door of their freezer.

  
“Everything ok?” Eliza said, stepping outside and giving the other woman a warm smile.

 

“Yes”, Cat cleared her throat. “Thank you. It was a lovely gathering”

 

Eliza sat down next to Cat and looked out into the sunset.

  
“I never thought I’d have a family. And then my husband came into my life and it felt… it felt like it made sense. When Alex came into our lives I couldn’t be happier. She was everything I wanted in a daughter and more. But Kara… she changed everything. For the better. She was sweet and kind and so shy”

 

They both chuckled at that.

 

“She hasn’t changed that much”, Cat said, smiling.

 

“But she was scared too. It took her time to get used to everything here. Including us. Feeling like a family, feeling like a home was a process. And a part of me… I always thought she never let go of her life in Krypton. I don’t blame her.”

 

“I think she was lucky, all things considered. She had the best second family anyone could ask for” 

 

“I just want you to know that I love her as if she was my own child. And if you hurt her…”

  
“Ah, the shovel talk”

 

“I’m not kidding”

 

“She is the best thing that’s ever happened to me other than my son. I’d never hurt her, Eliza.”

 

Both women looked at each other, measuring their words. Eliza finally nodded, letting her guard down. She spoke after a moment of silence between them.

 

“Wanna see pictures of her as an awkward teenager?”

 

Cat’s entire face light up at the prospect.

  
“Dear God, yes.”

 

**

 

Kara looked at the sunset, the colors of the sky beautifully reflected on the canvas of the ocean. 

 

“I love you, Mom”, she whispered to the air and a single tear ran down her cheek. She didn’t have enough time to grieve, because Alex showed up by her side a moment later, sitting next to her sister on the soft sand. She was the only one that knew what was happening, without having to ask. So she wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders and looked at the fading sun with her.

 

“She would have been so proud of you”, Alex said, still looking straight ahead. The Danvers sisters shared a look, Kara containing a small sob. The brunette cleaned her tear stained cheeks and held on tighter to her young sister. 

 

“Thank you”, Kara said and hugged her tight. “I love you”

 

“I love you too, sis”

 

As they pulled apart, they heard Carter shouting from the backyard.

 

“Guys, we’re looking at pictures of you when you were in high school!”

  
“WHAT”

 

“NO, CARTER”

 

Kara stood up and flexed her knees, allowing her sister to climb on her back. With super speed, they showed up at the living room in a matter of seconds. Cat was clenching her sides, while Eliza pointed at Alex’s prom picture.

  
“Mom!”

  
“Oh, come on! You were so cute!”

 

“I had braces”

 

“And a big forehead”, Kara mumbled behind her sister. Alex turned around with a death glare and spoke without breaking eye contact with her sister.

  
“Cat, has Kara ever told you about the time she dressed up as a hot dog for Halloween?”

 

“Alex, no”

 

“Alex, yes!”, Carter screamed.

 

“Oh. My. God!” Cat let out a huge laugh when Eliza found the picture. She scrambled to get her phone and took a picture of the image. “I need a huge copy of this to hang in our living room”

 

“Cat!!!” Kara grumbled and tried to take the photo away, trying to hide her blush, everyone laughing at them.

 

*

 

The Danvers-Grant family was small. They were broken. They had lost people and they had heartbreak. But they had love. And in the end, that was that mattered.

 

Love.


End file.
